The Following
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: Continuation of MM & the Morphing Machine.


"_**I **wish you were here," Molly said. She was on the phone to Rocky, with fat headphones on her ears and a mike at her mouth, sitting in a moving helicopter hovering over the rain forest canopy. "And it's so lucky that Hunroe's hypnotism on you wore off…. It's been a bit hairy here. Actually, that's an understatement. But it's over now, and everyone's fine." _

_She paused as Rocky spoke. "Yup, we got the hypnotism book…. No, couldn't find the crystals….Maybe Miss Suzette has them. And I can tell you, if I ever find them, I'm not letting Lucy and Primo take them again. But I got Hunroe's coin. It's quite cool."_

_Molly took Miss Hunroe's coin out of her pocket and fingered it before putting it away again. _

_Rocky asked something. "Oh, yes, the stones are all back on its front cover." _

_Molly patted the book. It was on her knee. "I know, isn't it amazing…! Yeah, maggots…Malcolm said he's going to stay here with Bas for a bit. Says he wants to forget about aliens and get into ecology. The cloud forest is so beautiful, you see…. Hey, why don't you come out?" Molly paused. Below her, the jungle was vast and green and rolling away on every side, and ahead, in the western skies, the sun was setting in red and pink. A pink blush spread through the white cumulus clouds there so that they floated like magic puffs of rosetinted smoke. Molly hugged Petula."_

She sighed.

Micky saw this scene very amusing. He couldn't help but take note of the interesting relationship his twin shared with the boy.

It was his personal way of wasting time, and only Todson knew of that little habit of his. They spent good hours observing and sharing thoughts. He looked to his other side and saw Lily sleeping very peacefully.

"I can't understand how she can sleep with all this noise…" he started

"Well, if you're really tired, it doesn't matter where you are, you'll sleep" Molly had finished talking, but she was still looking at the phone.

"You seem disturbed. What did Rocky say?" he asked

"Not much really" she sighed "I actually expected that… never mind"

He would have done anything to read her mind fully, but he had a pretty big idea of what had upsetted her.

"Do you want to talk about it?

"No, not really. But thanks anyway"

"Are you sure? You seem very upset"

"It's just… no, not now. Can we talk once we reach home? I don't feel like talking right now"

"Sure. Just remember that if you don't talk to me about it, I'll bug you until you do"

She smiled.

Micky opened his eyes. Seems he too could sleep in helicopters, after all.

He looked to where his sister was, talking with Lily. She had a big grin on her face, as if someone had told the little girl a super secret, but behind the gesture, she seemed very happy.

The three of them were walking back to Briesville Park where their families were waiting.

"So… what were you talking about on board?"

"Nothing very important" said Molly quickly

"Isn't he very important?" asked Lily confused "You said he was"

"He is!" she defended "He is… but I agreed with Micky to tell him once we reached home.

"Rocky is very important, huh?" he smiled teasingly

"We're not talking about Rocky here!"

"Oh, so that's his name?"

"Lily…" she whined "And yes Micky, he _is_ important, he always has"

"I know that" he took the hands of both girls "Look. We're here"

"Is that Briesville Park?"

"Yep. That's our house."

They stayed quiet till they reached the doorsteps. As usual, Molly stepped in first, shouting.

"We're home!" she shouted, as if nothing had happened

Nothing could be heard. Maybe they were outside.

Suddenly, heavy steps could be heard from there. They looked up, just to see two boys who had appeared at the top of the stairs. The taller of the two looked happy, relieved, angry, confused, all at the same time. He was some kind of feelings twister.

He opened his mouth to talk, but his voice could barely be heard, just a tiny whisper.

"Molly?"

"I'm back." She answered softly, smiling "Hi, Rock"

He run down the stairs and fell on top of her, crying of happiness. They straightened themselves and he hug her close to him as much as he could.

"I…I…"

"It's okay" she too was on the verge of tears

"I though I would die, and I couldn't help but think that I never said sorry for what I said to you that time we fought" she hugged him back "I was so scared"

"Me too. Me too, green eyes. At least, once we were dehypnotized"

They heard someone who had stopped in his tracks. The sound came from tha front door.

"Lily?"

"Daddy!"

"Lily! Oh God!" Theobald Black run past the door and held his daughter close to him "Never sneak on me like that again. I feared the worst. I ran back to Briesville Park to dehypnotize your family" he said looking at Micky "But they were all back to normal already"

Pulling back, but not away from Rocky's embrace, Molly said that that was what she had been talking with him through the phone.

"All good things aside…where are…?" Micky started

"For the love of…Lucy come quick! They're back! They're all back!" Primo screamed to the air, in relief "Come here son…" and he opened his arms.

Micky hesitated at first, but ran into his father's embrace. His mother came and hugged them too. They all looked at the missing person.

Molly looked kind of uncomfortable, tears still in her eyes. She detangled herself from her friend and walked slowly to her parents. Micky was still held by Lucy, but Primo standed and placed himself before his daughter. She looked up to him and said, barely audible:

"Hi dad"

Primo never felt so happy in his whole life. He kneeled down and held her close.

"Hi darling"

"Hey, what's with the happy reunions? You all know I'm no good with them!"

"Sinclair!"

"Hey, lil' sis!" answered he, holding her happily "Where's your double?"

"Here. Hello Sinclair" said the alluded, giving each other a friendly smile.

"Well, it seems everything's good by here! Why don't I take you all for a ride while the adults set everything up, eh? I invite"

"YAY!" yelled Lily "Can I go dad?"

"Sure Lily, if Sinclair doesn't mind"

"I don't, at all! Come on, the more the merrier!"

All the kids and Sinclair were some blocks away from Briesville Park in an square. Lily and Molly were sitting on a bench, while the boys went for some ice cream. Thankfully, the weather had returned to normal, and because of that, so had the heat. It was a relief knowing because, but it was so hot and dense…

The boys were back, but only Micky and Rocky had one on each hand. They gave it to the girls.

"So, tell me guys, what's new now?" asked Sinclair, while walking back to the car

"We can morph" answered Micky

"Morph? Like, as in morphing into something?" Molly shook her head "No, actually, we call it 'body borrowing'. We can show you how in the book"


End file.
